


【赫海】  这个他  30 (2)

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [33]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 月中日光





	【赫海】  这个他  30 (2)

**Author's Note:**

> 🌙🌙🌙🌙

30 （2）  
是初开考的一早，首科方闭，男孩已即刻期盼起下一场的来到，倒是确然不比未识之前对待课程的苦怨了。纸面陈列的考卷题解几无难度不至钻研，课本书页更是早已烂熟而无味。如今难待的是再无他事、可供浮思的空白区间，这中途大片等待的空荡，像整条无人的街道予他独自闯荡，乱风四袭，无人作陪。  
午休之际东海呆坐在寝室的桌前，耳眼里窜扰着几位同学聚在楼道里的唠叨抱怨，分享答案的层层声浪透过半掩的门扉传送进来，于他是极度干瘪的困恼，他的烦怨早在不可控制的别处，太阳穴都在尖锐地叫嚣着敲捣来做此提示。还能去何处避让呢，微蹙的眉角上眼皮上翻，东海起身穿上外衣，悠耷着腿便往楼下晃。他特意避过了此前常走的宿舍东门，更无力在意身后跟随而来的室友。  
了无遮挡的室外大片空旷，独属冬日的朔风似乎平息了，午后太阳悠悬于远方的天幕，久违的光耀下不止煦温平缓，皮肤被无端地灼烤致干燥。东海行荡在路间，乏力在浓光烈焰之下肆意漫展，外热冷寒地、实感了这个他的可惧——假若已然分别，至此再无收束的结局，生活的分钟方面却都被他的身形行径补填充满。校园内无论同何人并行，目及之处时刻都能将他追思回忆，同自己在何时发生了何种小事：眼目的对望，手指的交扣，嘴唇的粘附，怀抱的收张。甚可延伸至别的场所，常去的几处：酒吧，夜店，影院，饭馆，健身房，游戏厅，咖啡馆。时间还未长，早积累成山。让他再由何处排解。本也从不愿抛失遗落，他像海滩边偷拣珠蚌的孩童，积攒渐多，无处收纳，兜藏在怀；手不承重，全然滑落的那刻，终究无法收场。  
被这淡薄的艳阳普照，人几乎感到仿若身处晚夏一般闷烫。此前被贮存的愿望就此清晰地复现，从来盼望炎夏的缠绕，汗水珠链一样摇晃，皮肤滚热而湿烫，粘贴，紧黏，相互深陷。夏日尚远，遥而难及。  
风既躁又凉，顺着太阳的直射倾泻，胡乱地由四方八面铺袭，强光之下东海闭眼，揉着胸口甩开了一头薄湿的发，迈着缓迟的步子在道路间摇晃，归途的大走廊旁植有大团的高树，枝条和仅剩的败叶把阳光筛漏了也显潮凉，阴湿穿越了运动后脱开了外套的男孩，急促的激灵跟阿嚏便发端显声。方才在暖闷的体育馆里打着篮球，瞥眼扫视到隔壁室内足球场紧锁的大门，男孩的神志再难受控制地远游飘散，不查间已被上前断球的室友撞上胸口，钝痛的蔓延一时反倒压制了焦灼的不畅。  
东海在路间轻声咳嗽，转眼细看这冬的灿阳如同伸长的热手，反复地敲扣一旁教学楼的窗框。微绿的光影反射到他眉骨上，捏得紧皱，老虎垂头拖着腿脚在路间踽行，是挫败的怨兽，再无处狩猎。运动结束后从场馆向外，推拒了试图陪同的室友，他转了弯再晃进暖阳和苦荫蔽隔的路口，大概仍试图寻得一方不被记忆牵绊的处所。风气携卷枯枝落叶划拨街面，稀拉地，他抬起头来直视了久违的艳阳，这场光合一般的烤烫降临之时机实在不妙。眼目上被播洒出一层钴蓝的炫影，海感到自己是一棵缺水而泱败的植物，实不能盛出桀骜的花，只因养料在未知的远处。  
风清日朗，表皮被炙烤而滚烫，内里却空洞又寒凉。海举手来遮挡，从指缝中窥探着，六角的星芒。发尾粘在额角，周身既寒又热，向外蒸腾最后的微弱水光。此刻若是那个他在身旁，大概又要面露妥协的歪头浅笑，然后果断地不允自己只着短袖在十几度的冬日盛阳下随风漫行。  
被光铺照的海面静无涛浪，唯灿火之下的眼目酸疼紧胀，明蓝茵绿的光彩中央，映照出这个他的侧身长影，行在路旁，光下浅茶苦青的发丝被燃成艳金，粉淡的卫衣被烤焦若似橙红的糖，眼镜的银框聚拢着光点、烁动膨胀的星芒。整是一轮在反射太阳的月亮。东海蹙紧了眉偏头眺望，闭眼时分画面败落像烧烬的纸张。似曾相似的，是首次擦身而过残留的图景，亦或是彼日他拥吻旁人的那帧难辨真假的影像。  
哼笑了，贴身衣物上沁润出的汗珠被晒出热，白绵发烫，是内火躁动，还是太阳辐射。神志迟钝，不辨方向。手机震动的嗡嗡贴着裤兜往上传送，颤出头脑发胀。猝然醒转来，正如即将入眠的人，睡意被细微的扰动一击全褪。他掏了手机来看，浅鸣还未散，阳光下的屏幕亮度低淡，不甚清晰他也知晓，是李赫宰，储存名字的地方挂一弯新月。现下勾住了眼，冰凉着烤出灼痛来。这是断联数日来的首个电联。  
东海立住了，身感体内闭闷中空，如一瓶拧不开的气泡水，虚晃着泡沫丛生，绚丽在光下。骚动却胀塞，亟待炸裂。  
心口早被扎了栓，栓上系了细绳，沿震铃的节奏拉扯抽放，猛地再一下锥痛，这微薄又致命的联系已然断裂，连同着这通电话。他还捧着，像月下海前寻得的宝石一样细端慢看，眼里愈发红胀，再蕴不出水色来柔拭。  
眼皮之上却即刻地捕到一窜凉风，喉咙顺势被向内压制，侧腰稀疏地窜上痒，湿发外有强盛于阳的火色。燃烧的月亮已来到他面前，弯月的弧度恰似臂弯的形状。从何处升发的月光，已然将海全然覆盖。由八方席卷的苦香，携伴了他不熟悉的甜蕴，不再是强光下残夜间的空幻一梦，是真实的他的白日月亮。  
怀抱被他收束，既紧又松，正是无论分离散落多久都让他无法遗忘的温润煦风。  
声音压制着，在冬的骄阳下粘湿臃肿，从上方传送。  
“怎么不接电话呢？”音色散出来都是暖热的，气息旋绕在耳前，烫得他寒噤一般地哆嗦。呼吸有一丝的慌重，头面却恰好藏进了他澄粉的卫衣上。衣料是厚绵的一块染布，浸润后从富于他味道的染缸初提出来晒晾。丰饶的气息围裹下，头后又被他细浅地抠挠。顿失的，唯有再重获之时才能体味，贪恋其实如此具象，在感官体触的分秒。  
东海的臂膀欲抬难抬地，既轻更重，悬在他腰间衣旁。脸蹭着高起，触到他烤到温热的发丝，细烫中前人如一株植于糖液中的水仙，散发着一种清寒微呛的甜，檀木掺了酸柠，是某款清显常见的男香。  
午间的光芒直射刺目，海的眼越过他泛金的发角，树影重叠般的蔽掩以外，果真望见了赫宰身后立于远处的一人，必然是这甜腻的来源，正在热烤的灿光下点着一支热烤着的烟。眼神带火如钉，扎在包裹着自己的脊背之上。周身却绕着一层浓光袅雾，身处于虚化的梦上云间。  
强光虚烟外脸面朦朦而薄淡，不必真切，东海也已断然——是那晚夜店里与他并肩走进日间的男人，是他难醒的白昼噩梦中的一瞬幻影，是方才取代了自己与他同行的伴侣。  
涩苦的眼眸终于湿胀，两手垂重万千也终于抬起来揪上了他背后的衣。被从怀抱里撤出的赫宰臂弯不移、依旧环在他腰上，指头轻慢地掐捏着，节奏缓慢又惯常。  
多日未能得见却深藏在脑的他终于落入目中之时，顺着眼的方向，东海无法不明确地感知到，由他的揉弄而绽裂的瘙动已传到了心上。空晃的痒着，怦张的颤着。像这个他眼里曳动的水光。渐长了的头发垂直成孤空的弧，直挺鼻骨上的镜片也无法遮挡——他亮白的面皮上双眼湿红的，像这弯苍白的月里贮藏着的一轮橙红的太阳，耀烧得这般灼眼，照射得海面也热烫发酸。眼也痛鼻发痒，东海立时已把此前的不平和此刻的怪罪都几乎遗忘。  
两张面目高低正对着，一如早间他不愿细看的两座楼宇对望，东海紧拽着他身后衣层的力已经丧败，他已然怀念起来相拥入怀的前一秒。在冬日难见的暖阳下，午后禅静似夏的校园里，他思念的人，从远外奔袭而来，怀抱张大了来将自己收复。正想抬手来拭揩他脸盘上还未能垂落的滴滴泪珠，对方却已发力拖拽，熟悉的面颊扑击而来，唇角相触之前，他身后那人的身形还是不肯消散地钻进海湿痛的眼角。  
陌生的眼利刀一样的刺向自己，愁怨不甘地无奈着，手却抛高了，将残剩的烟蒂弹灭，嘴角再扯出笑，头颈轻晃。有压抑后的仓狂，自信又鄙夷，难懂却昭彰。  
微瞠了眼角，男孩闪躲着强势袭来的唇舌，奋力推抵了来人，声音卡在喉咙口，更不知该怎么发出，声嘶地质问还是委屈地抨击。他望着他冻红了一样的眼，定向不移，向深处审望，脚步却往后，一退一击，把心上的栓刺再更扎扎。赫宰都还保持着拥抱的动作，臂膀似乎还在男孩脊背的位置。一波波轻微的空喘加重了他眼里颤动的滚流。  
是不甘么，或也悔恨着呢。难解地错愕中，东海扬头转向已经离开的那第三人的方位，又再复来望他，李赫宰却依旧不动，别无转移地，姿态也无变化，只举步上前来复来紧抱，按下脸便追身吻沾，男孩不再躲避了，仅把拳头推高了捶上他前胸，同时刻触及的两方唇面都是湿热的，像被泪水扑打过了一样。他听到了拍击在他内空胸腔里的钝痛，一层一圈地呈圆弧形传涌。波连到自己本来闷坠的心口。闻声已可感，酸麻从他的嘴角蔓延织入自己身内。  
嗤着鼻轻笑了，恰同已然离开的那陌生男人一样。他疑怨再三、聚神会力终是下口咬上了经他之唇拭红了的嘴角，臂上挑甩了他紧握的指头，退开步子转身即径直朝后方旋灿的刺目光耀里走。好像他本身是承着光的，不落后影的光的源头。  
堵截在心口的那帧所谓的梦中幻影，原来早已入尽了现实、还是本来真实？果然他的不予中介，只因牵缠尚未褪、放弃也不甘。  
我日日因你而苦怨烦闷，不念心痒，思又不得。你却自有逍遥所在，到底是自由之主。探明原因，不若为此，倒也算是个好人，到底留有后路，未与我完全交付。  
男孩在水泥大道之上颓狂奔窜，几无方向、只奋力在远离这场取信了又落实过的空梦。他是否看见了后方的赫宰微颤到紧抿的唇面，他有无反应到从方才的偶遇至今，这个他实际从未回头，始终难有旁骛地不顾这多余人的作为观感。眼只向着他，心仅随着他，在这场漫长难终的困厄之中，甚而之前。男孩奔离的步履，节奏都扎实着，落地有声地也踏入了他这几日后终于得以柔软起来的心径之中。  
赫宰的眼早已血丝盘踞而酸痛，圆目在日下全张，热烈得欲裂，还是睁得紧开、定向望着这个他如同动画里的一个组件，飘扬着向自己远行，终于微闭的目内，空垂一片空白的灰茫，再无他遗留下的丝毫印记。奔走中男孩变幻的肢体缓沉，远又轻空。起初是如何滑进自己的世界的，像冰绸的带，是轻涌的水。浅得慢，浮得缓。无声地，奔袭了重振了焕新了，难道不过就如此谢幕离开。  
粉衣的男孩最终揉开了颓落的眼尾，提起了步履。当追身向着光点奔跑的时候，总有陌生怡然又顺理成章的轻盈在暗处萌生而环绕。  
两重脚步声凑堆在一起，推搓地面的鞋底划出争抢的摩擦，低音震在眼底，湖海一片同节奏的绞痛。伸手掣肘拉紧，自他身后团围着捏住他纤薄的手臂，抱进来，扣紧了。出的声却拐了弯角，还能否让他爱的男孩读出惶悸加欣怡。  
“海的感冒好了么，穿这么少？”  
听闻问话间又提及回新年夜的男孩心里按捺的怨闷便再无克制的必要，挣脱的力度更加着猛劲，肘拐向后推，创击在他包围的胸下肋间。  
他胸腔内的空气被推挤的声效再度扩展在枯索炽烈的校园一角，气压冲涌到了喉口，咳嗽却并未发展。手臂都还是紧扣成锁，在禁锢他，在包围他，在藏护他。气怨中的男孩掀翻了手臂，退后再转身，哗啦的白色扬散，噗嗤的绷紧的布料和空气击掌，在搅烫的阳光下荡扬、再扫袭到粉白的人身上。  
赫宰任由他捶打着，也闭眼承受着，未有动作，不做躲藏。不落迟疑，再无表情。  
麻烈的拍击声突兀在风眼中，东海抬眼来终于把动作停下，光下他白皙的面皮上有灼烫红艳的浅印。镜框歪斜了一些，压出鼻骨泛青。他也还是侧着面在接收着，眉口平和不皱，睫毛如受重下垂，无有颤动。只白厚的那方棉布飘落在灰黑的地面上，标识了这样的抽刮却已发生——棉厚的衣料划破了热空气卷出的那阵风，白衣扫到他白净的脸颊上刮出的那道红。  
太阳在往低垂的那个方向漫步，午后嘶吼的热气在低声消褪中。仅剩了声音，低唱地如同蝉鸣一夏的风吟，再又便是男孩愤然中的喘息。或者还有两双眼里韵升水珠的浅呜。没有直面的一双人，东海觉察到他睫毛倏忽间的紧眨翻扑，一双翱翔了过久以后委顿了的翅膀。是在收储还是堵藏流水。动作的力度和头绪早已丧落了。东海抬手举到他肩膀，触不到这张红白的脸颊，已又回收着下放。  
自然地，即刻被轻叹着的赫宰扬手来攥住了握扣。扯紧了人，顺势也已勾腰捞起了俯在地上的白衣，扬高起来，空气再被掸出微昏发灰的纤尘。他再转正了脸来面对低头的小孩的时候，目内同面色上一样，聚拢着团团重重光红的火烟，只不知将在何处发作。  
他拽了他手来把他带近，困倦的午后校园里恨怨的人，汗珠凝在颈后，他去抚，把清立的颈项扣在手心，推靠着歪了头凑挨到鼻尖上，面上有麻胀，被光灼滟咬。“你知道我多想……”东海听到了夏光的哄吵，海水搅旋的波涛，摇晃到唯剩泡沫的汽水被乍然开张。

**Author's Note:**

> 30 很慢 更长


End file.
